happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gutsy
Gutsy is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Gutsy is a light-orange mountain goat who wears a helmet and stunt suit. He also has a golden tooth and a broken horn. Hence his name and appearance, Gutsy is a daredevil. He is nearly fearless and dares to do just about anything for excitement, involving usually extremely dangerous and thoughtless stunts. Because of his reckless behavior, he often kills himself and others. Gutsy's deaths are often incredibly messy, most of which are associated with his stunts. Most of his deaths involve burning, exploding, crashing, or his guts. Episodes Starring Roles #Speak of the Daredevil #Jump For Joy #Gutsy's Stunt Smoochie #Move it or Luge it! #What's the Motor? #Goat with the Flow #Hoops, I Did It Again #Wake(board) Up #Sky and By #Oh Parachute #Chopper Logic #Give Up The Goats #Record Broken #The Extreme Team #Pain Drain #Daredevil May Dare #Cape Fear #All Terrain Terror #Goat Rider #Accidentally Safe Featuring Roles #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #I Thaw That Coming #I'll Ski Your Cousin Later #Better Early Than Ever #No Sports No Service #You Can't Beach Me #Your Biggest Fan #A ray of Sunshine #Cabin Fever #At Death's Door #Flight to Unknown #Lights, Camera, Cut! #Adventures In Babysitting #Something Old, Something News #Dome Not Disturb #Catch That Bus #Naughty Bully #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Surf the Web #Rev it Up! #Crash Course #Scrappyland #Show me the Big Picture #Living Daymare #Sleeping with The Fishes #Escape Goat #Flesh Air #A Camping We Should've Gone #I'll Deal with You Later #Fallin' For You #All that Glitters #G.P.F.U. #Miles Taily Power #No Cana-duh #Teeth to Spare #It's Up There #Race Yourself #Ba Ba Black Sheep #Dino Dead #The No Modern World #Hero, Horse and Who? #Tea on the Mountain #A Storm in a Teacup #Best Bud-dies #Soar Loser #8-Bit Of Fun #Downhill Heckfire #Breaking Badger Appearances #Wild West Side #Buried Pleasure #Milk of the Cow-ard #Origin of Evil #The Big Save #E.T.M. (Extra Terrestial Monotreme) #Curse of the Wrappy #Fastest Tree Friend in the World #Scaredy Pine #The Big Three Oh! #Bunny Not Funny #Spooked and Shocked #Mascot in the Act #Nothing but Blue Skies #Three Bucks #The Unknown Episode #Top of the Rock #Heat Haw #Computer Crisis #Grave Nightmares #Bitcoin Miner's Treasure #Unwillingly Good #School of Unhappiness and Boredom #Night Chase #Gaming Nightmare #Math Test from Hell #NoSpace #An Inconceivable Truth #Doctors Strange Deaths #Speak of the Daredevil - Gets impaled by his snowboard. #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode - Run over by an ambulance. #Smoochie option 1 - Split in half by his skateboard. #Smoochie option 2 - Run over multiple times by his motorcycle. #Smoochie option 3 - Eaten by piranhas. #Wild West Side - Shot by Howdy. #I Thaw That Coming - Stabbed by Grunts. #I'll Ski Your Cousin Later - Knocked off a cliff and falls to his death (debatable) #Better Early Than Ever - Splattered at the bottom of a cliff. #Buried Pleasure - Impaled by cactus needles. #No Sports No Service - Run over by Sporty's wheelchair. #What's the Motor? - Impaled by Flaky's quills and a spring of a mattress. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #Goat With the Flow - Splattered by a wave and washed into the sea. #Your Biggest Fan - Splattered into Howdy. #Hoops, I Did It Again - Squeezed through a tiny diamond ring. #A ray of Sunshine - Burns to death in his house. #Wake(board) Up - Shredded by motorboat motor. #Origin of Evil - Crushed by large canvas. #Sky and By - Crushed by Lumpy's plane. #Oh Parachute - Crushed by anvil. #Cabin Fever - Buried in snow. #E.T.M. (Extra Terrestrial Monotreme) - Bike collides into Josh. #At Death's Door - Bike crashes into ground. #Lights, Camera, Cut - Splatters on the ground. #Adventures In Babysitting - Killed in an explosion. #Chopper Logic - Impaled by silverware. #Dome Not Disturb - crashes into the dome. #Catch That Bus - Run over by school bus and motorcycle. #Naughty Bully - Run over by Wooly. #Scaredy Pine - Sliced in half by swinging blade. #Record Broken - Killed when Todd pops. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Bunny Not Funny - Killed in a car crash. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Hit by semi truck. #Surf the Web - Smashes into a palm tree. #Crash Course - Crushed by Crash. #Scrappyland - Impaled by crane hook. #Show me the Big Picture - Sliced by ladder. #Living Daymare - Smashes into alien ship. #The Extreme Team - Crashes into hot dog cart. #Sleeping with the Fishes - Hit by Pepper. #Nothing but Blue Skies - Splatters on the ground. #Escape Goat - Crushed by Chippy. #Flesh Air - Splatters/pierced by Sir Gron's bones. #A Camping We Should've Gone - Hits a tree while hang gliding. #I'll Deal with You Later - Impaled by his horns. #Fallin' For You - Smashed into by Flaky. #Three Bucks - Crushed by truck. #Pain Drain - Crushed by trophy. #Daredevil May Dare - Knifed by Shards. #All that Glitters - Intestine split in half. #Top of the Rock - Suffocated. #G.P.F.U. - Hit by Jazz's car. #Miles Taily Power - Shredded by Taily's tail. #Cape Fear - Dies in explosion. #All Terrain Terror - Tumbles down a mountain and is hit by a tire. #No Cana-duh - Decapitated by one of Pucky's skates. #Goat Rider - Burnt to death, revived, and died a second time. #Heat Haw - Blown in half by cannon. #Teeth to Spare - Semi-decapitated by ledge of a cliff. #Race Yourself - Burns to death. #Dino Dead - Sliced by telephone wires. #The No Modern World - Ran over by his motorcycle. #Hero, Horse and Who? - Head sliced in half. #Tea on the Mountain - Burned to death #Night Chase - Crashes and splatters into a wall #Accidentally Safe - Died in explosion. #A Storm in a Teacup - Died in explosion. #Best Bud-dies - Burnt by the sun. #An Inconceivable Truth - Killed by Flaky's quills. #Soar Loser - Grinded in plane engine. #8-Bit Of Fun - Cut in half by street light. #Downhill Heckfire - Head ripped off. #Breaking Badger - Breaks his spine on a ramp. Additional #"Gutsy's Got Guts" promotional poster - Body torn in half and burned by fire ring stunt. Kill count *Cuddles - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode") *Toothy - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode") *Lumpy - 1 ("Show me the Big Picture" along with Handy) *Handy - 2 ("Show me the Big Picture", "Accidentally Safe") *Sniffles - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") *Cub - 1 ("Chopper Logic") *Flaky - 3 ("Move it or Luge it!", "What's the Motor?", "Milk of the Cow-ard") *Lifty & Shifty - 1 ("Goat Rider") *Cro-Marmot - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil" debatable) *Ava - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Lessy - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Rocky - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Buddy - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Lary - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Mary - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Peppery - 2 ("Speak of the Daredevil", "Jump For Joy") *Snowy - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Elliott - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Cloudy - 1 ("Jump For Joy") *Robo Star - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode") *Hippy - 3 ("What's the Motor?" debatable, "Hoops, I Did It Again", "Cape Fear") *Generic Tree Friends - 2+ ("Hoops, I Did It Again", "Cape Fear") *Howdy - 1 ("Your Biggest Fan" along with Pierce) *Fungus - 1 ("What's the Motor?") *Guddles - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Honey - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Puffy - 1 ("Flight to Unknown") *Pierce - 1 ("Catch That Bus" along with Trippy) *Pecky - 1 ("Record Broken") *Savaughn - 1 ("Crash Course") *Flash - 1 ("Crash Course") *Platypus Aliens - 1 ("Living Daymare" along with Daydream) *Peaky - 1 ("The Extreme Team" along with The Mole) *Softy - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") *Spicy - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") *Sparky - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") *Spot - 1 ("Daredevil May Dare") *Kendall - 2 ("Cape Fear", "Goat Rider") *Taily - 1 ("Cape Fear") *Trippy - 1 ("Goat Rider") *Tarsy - 1 ("Goat Rider") *Herman - 1 ("Goat Rider") *Ruddles - 1 ("The No Modern World") *Swindler - 1 ("Computer Crisis") *Quartz - 1 ("Accidentally Safe") *Stamp - 1 ("Accidentally Safe") *Velo - 1 ("Accidentally Safe") *Prongs - 1 ("Accidentally Safe") *Rad Raccoon - 1 ("Accidentally Safe") *Beehive - 1 ("Downhill Heckfire") *Others - 1 (several fish in "Goat Rider") Trivia * He is the second character with a daredevil attitude, after Cuddles. However, he is much more reckless and dangerous. *His stunt suit was based off of the real-life stuntman Evil Knievel. *He is the second character (first character, not counting Ka-Pow!) to have a golden tooth. The first one is The Rat. *Like real goats, Gutsy has a goatee. *Originally, his horn was attached with a bandage, he lacked a scar and had typical feet instead of hooves. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Sheep and goats Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 6 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries